


Loki x Reader ~ Nightmares ... and fun?

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my first written smut. Please don't rate so hard, cause english is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it anyway! :D Please leave a comment if you want more of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Reader ~ Nightmares ... and fun?

**Loki x Reader ~ Nightmares ... and fun?**

**_My only nightmare is waking up alone in a world where you are not mine..._ **

"No, wait... Please!", Loki mumbles quietly, while he turns from left to right. Cold sweat pearls are running over his forehead. The nightmare doesn't seem to end soon. Even if you are still asleep you already hear his mumbling.  
Slowly you open your eyes as the god of mischief and lies sits up scared heavily panting. "Everything is alright, Loki", are your whispered words to calm him down. Without looking at you he grabs your hand and squeezes it softly. "I lost you in my dream... It was terrible", Loki explains, while you sit up like him.  
You know how he feels right now, because you had these dreams about him too from time to time. "But it was just a dream. I'm by your side and won't leave you", you take your favorite place in his lap knowing that this calms him down every time. "I'll keep you safe and sound forever. I promise", Loki whispers in your ear. You raise your eyebrows surprised as you feel something hard.  
He is softly pressing a kiss to your neck as one of his hands slip into your PJ pants. "Loki", you gaps surprised. The god of mischief and lies put his other hand over your mouth. "Don't say a word. Just enjoy", his breath is tickling you. His smooth voice sends shivers down your spine.  
A wave of pleasure welcomes you as Loki starts to rub your clit through the thin fabric of your thong. It's hard for you to hold back the moan. Slowly you close your eyes and rest your head on his shoulder. The touch of his finger are magical when they draw their circles on your clit.  
His other hand carries your breast softly. Your heartbeat doubles immediately. Still holding back your moan your grip tightens around the blanket. Without a word Loki pulls down your pants and underwear. You know already what's going to happen next. His head dives between your legs, while you lean down on the bed. His tongue pushes your already wet folds apart.  
Another wave of pleasure catches you. A desperate moan escapes your mouth not really caring what Loki has said a few minutes ago. You run your hand through his hair. Another moan can be heard from you. His tongue trusts into you. It's like heaven and he is your angel of pleasure.  
Suddenly Loki pulls back. You whimper at the loss and coldness. Before you can do something he pulls his pants down revealing his already hardened cock That's what you have wanted the entire time. To feel him inside of you. Filling you. The tip of his cock pushes against your wet entrance.  
His narrowed green eyes meet your beautiful (e/c) ones. Loki connects his lips with yours, while his cock slips inside of you slowly. Both of you can't hold back the moan. You wrap your legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of you. "(Y/N)....", he whispers your name breaking his own rule.  
The pleasure of your tight vagina is overwhelming him. Finally Loki begins to thrusts into you still gently. It's something new for you, because he always take you hard just how you love it. This time he isn't fucking you. Loki makes love to you this time. Showing you how much he is needing you in his life.  
"Loki", you moan into his ear making him more turned on. His thrust become faster making you melt under him. Your nails leave marks on his back. the god of mischief and lies rewards you with a deep growl and moan. He wraps an arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to him.  
With his next deep thrust he hits your G-spot. A short scream of sweet joy escapes your lips. "Loki... right there", you wheeze. The tip of his cock hits the point again harder than before. You feel that your climax is drawing near. "I ... would do ... everything for .... you... I love you, (Y/N)", Loki mumbles moaning in your ear still hitting the point.  
Your walls tightens around his pulsing cock pushing him almost over the edge. He buries his face in your neck leaving marks there. His next hard thrust makes you scream again. Your climax is washing over you. His name is the only thing that comes over your lips.  
Your moans in his ear are everything he needs to cum. His cock spills the hot seed in you. That was the best sex you ever had with Loki. Panting he pulls out of you and lies down right next to you. "I had no chance to say it, but I love you too, Handsome", you break the silence as you snuggle closer. His hand strokes your beak up and down.  
"Do you know yet how important you are for me? I never thought that I would meet someone special like you. It sounds cheesy, but my nightmare showed me how fast I can lose you", Loki replies honestly. "I didn't wanted to fuck you raw like usually. I wanted to show you my true and deep love." You kiss him passionately, while your hand sneaks around his cock. "Let me show you my love..."

_Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
